mayas_simsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Bokuto
Sora Bokuto '''is the teenage son of Koutarou Bokuto and Keiji Bokuto, he currently resides in San Myshuno with his parents alongside his sister Ren Bokuto and his boyfriend Samuel Rose. Sora and his sister are the first twin children of the series, being the older twin. He and Ren were the second set of children to be introduced. Description Sora is a handsome boy of average height with medium length silver hair and golden eyes. He takes much of his appearance from his father Akaashi (Keiji), aside from his eyes which are clearly from Bokuto (Koutarou). His dress sense is quite simple, sticking to comfortable but trendy clothes. He usually wears a black beanie except on hotter days. Sora's personality can come off as quite shy and closed-off, unless he is around his friends and family. As a child, he had trouble socializing with other people but since he has grown into a friendly and polite boy. He is sensitive and often gets into gloomy moods. As an empath, he tries to steer clear from huge crowds as he can get overstimulated fairly easily. His hobbies revolve around his love for music, a talent that his parents have helped to nurture since young. Additionally, he has a prodigal talent for music and has been able to master the violin, piano, and guitar at his young age already. He has leased several of his original songs but tries to stay out of the spotlight and attention, which is difficult being the son of Bokuto, a famous football player. Toddlerhood Sora as a toddler was far less energetic than his twin sister Ren, but was always very imaginative. He was a loving and obedient child who never threw tantrums or cried when he didn't get what he wanted. His favorite things to do was read books with Akaashi and to wander around the house. He also liked to sit in Akaashi's office while he worked and listen to music. He had a fascination with Naito, the family cat, and always tries to imitate his poses and behaviors which amused his parents greatly. Childhood When Sora was a child, he caged himself up becoming very shy. He had a hard time making friends or talking to other people and became very clingy to Akaashi. It was also around this time where he started to pick up learning instruments, starting with a kid's violin that he received for his 7th birthday. Despite his shyness, he was able to make a couple friends in Hideki Iwaizumi and Umeko Daichi as their parents spent a lot of time together. He joined the Haikyuu Kidz group and has maintained good friendships with everybody. Despite having some close friends, he was bullied during grade school and was having trouble keeping up with the amount of attention he got for being the son of a famous athlete. He would often come back home in sad or stressed moods and refused to talk to anybody. Both Bokuto and Akaashi were slightly concerned at Sora's closed-offness and bought him a journal for him to write and express his feelings in which helped him gain confidence in talking to his loved ones. He also took to music as an outlet to release his frustrations, starting to compose his own melodies on the violin. Oh, Puberty Sora is an angsty teenager, while grown out of being closed-off, he still chooses to keep to himself. In complete opposite to his sister Ren, Sora keeps a low-profile while at school and thus has a very different social circle to her. He devotes a lot of his time to his music, managing to pick up the piano and guitar very easily and master the two instruments in no time. He is a good, quiet student and excels within the school's arts and music program. He started to compose his own music, leasing a few tracks and has contributed to the high school's performances anonymously. Despite being in different social circles, he spends a lot of time with Hideki, his best friend since they were kids. As Sora grew into his sexuality, his close feelings towards Hideki developed into an underlying crush. However, with his friend being straight, he has repressed his crush and hasn't revealed it to his friend. Ren, however, picked up on it and has been a very supportive sister to him in regards to that. Hideki extended an invitation to Sammy to join his group Lads Lads Lads to let Sora meet some new people, but he doesn't spend that much time with them. At the start of his senior year, he met Samuel Rose in an arts class and became tentative friends with him. Hideki, knowing Sammy was interested in him, encouraged Sora to get to know him a bit better so they hung out a few times together with some mutual friends from Lads Lads Lads, and developed their friendship. One night while a few of them were playing video games at Sora's house, Sammy pulled Sora to the outdoor patio and confessed his crush on him and they kissed. Sora, being a little bit shocked and confused as he still had a crush on Hideki asked if he could take some time to think about it and the boys left it at that. Unknown to them both, Ren had caught their kiss and she cornered Sora after everyone had left and encouraged him to start dating Sammy. A week later, Sora officially asked Sammy to be his boyfriend and introduced him to his parents on New Year's Eve. After a few months of dating, Sora found out about Sammy's home life and was very saddened by it. He approached Akaashi about the situation, and he agreed to let Sammy stay at their house until the kids graduated from high school. He and Akaashi met Sammy out for coffee and officially invited him into their home. Sora was very surprised that his parents had been so understanding about the situation, even letting Sammy stay in Sora's room with him. Notable Relationships This section will highlight Sora's most significant relationships. Romantic *Samuel Rose' Sora and Sammy begun dating in their senior year of high school upon encouragement from their friends and fell quickly in love with each other. As of recently, Sammy has been living with Sora and his family due to his mother's abandonment at home. They both are very sensitive and artistic people and appreciate that in each other. However, as a couple, Sammy definitely is the more energetic and outgoing personality. They also frequently make things for each other, Sora writing a song on the piano for Sammy after being together for 3 weeks which he named 'Sammy'. Sora's relationship to Sammy is very pure as they always look out to take care when the other is feeling upset, especially on Sora's end. Sammy is understanding of his social anxiety and is happy keeping it lowkey for dates and when they spend time together. For their first date, Sammy took Sora to the Sylvian Glade, a hidden stream in Willow Creek to spend the day just together. After a couple of months together, Sora introduced Sammy to his parents on New Year's Eve and was very happy that his parents took a great liking to his boyfriend. That night, Sora serenaded Sammy with the guitar and the two had sex for the first time. As they finish their final year of high school, they are both planning to apply to the same university and move in together again. sora-sammy-2.png|Sora serenading Sammy sora-sammy-kiss-2.png|Sora and Sammy on New Year's Eve sora-sammy-4.png|Sora and Sammy after he came to live with his family Friendly *'Eita Semi' Sora has a close relationship to Semi, considering him a third parent. They spent a lot of time together when Sora was older with Semi coming around to take care of them while Bokuto and Akaashi were at work. Sora learned how to read and was introduced to the piano by Semi as well. As he got older, he saw less of Semi especially after the latter when to work abroad. However, Semi would take him out to see musical performances whenever he came into town and the two kept in contact through phone and text. *'Hideki Iwaizumi' Hideki is Sora's best friend since they were both kids and the two have a close relationship. Sora's feelings towards the other boy are complicated, as he has harbored a small crush on his friend for a few years. However, knowing that the other is straight has kept him from confessing his feelings. Him now dating Sammy has definitely helped Sora to overcome his crush, especially with how supportive Hideki was to Sora when the two started dating (being a huge part of setting them up to begin with). Hideki is the friend to Sora who tries his best to get him out of his shell and probably understands him the best having known him for so long. Despite having very different friends at school, Hideki has been a true friend to him over the years and often extends an invitation to events that are happening after school to get Sora to make new friends. While he doesn't normally accept, he appreciates the effort greatly. Family *'Koutarou Bokuto' Sora has a great relationship with his father and admires him a lot for his outgoing personality and career. While he may not understand Bokuto on some accounts, he often goes to him for advice and the two spend a good amount of time together playing video games and watching movies. Being Bokuto's son, he got a lot of attention from the public due to his father's fame and he was very grateful for his father's efforts to put that to rest. There were times when the paparazzi would follow him home from school and Bokuto had to send them away which was distressing for him growing up and caused him to shut himself in. It was through Bokuto's efforts to encourage him to start writing that he was able to work through that. Sora sees Bokuto as a goofy dad and likes to go to him for some cheering-up. He is also very grateful for Bokuto's support regarding Sammy even though he does like to gently tease them when he catches them snuggling or kissing around the house. *'Keiji Bokuto' Sora is very close to Akaashi and was very clingy to him as a child. He and Akaashi understand each other being generally more quiet and personal people. Akaashi's involvement in his interest in music was very influential for him whilst growing up and he will always be thankful for his father's role in that. Akaashi is still the first person he goes to whenever he has an issue or needs advice. In working through Sammy's situation, he was the first person he talked to about it. Akaashi has been a stable figure in his life for emotional support, understanding how to navigate his mood swings and nudge him in the right direction when he needs it. They have a very loving bond together and Sora looks up to his father a lot. *'Sora Bokuto''' The twins have a close relationship despite being wildly different from each other. As children, they fought and clashed a lot, but they have since matured and grown out from that. He is very grateful for Ren's support in his relationship with Sammy and likes to spend nights in hanging out with her when she's around. Sora admires and cares for his sister a lot, and worries when she sneaks out or stays out late. He is also quite wary of some of the boys she spends time with but does not confront her about it. Despite not being social, he is always intrigued to speak with Ren and to get the gossip at school as he finds it very funny. Aspirations Musical Genius - Completed Soulmate - in progress Trivia *Sora is afraid of thunderstorms *His best subjects at school are Music and Geography *His favorite food is chocolate chip cookies. One time, he and his sister tried to bake them and set a small fire in the kitchen (Ren had to put it out) *He once nearly admitted his feelings to Hideki when he got drunk at a party, but before he could do that, he fell down some stairs and Ren took him home